Musical Bras in Madness!
by AsianAmericanGirl
Summary: This is a parody of the Lizzie McGuire Episode, Between a Rock and a Bra place. I've decided to stop writing a Cory in the House parody and write this one, instead.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am going to stop with the Cory in the House parodies so instead, I'm going to write a parody of Lizzie McGuire. Its based on the Between a Rock and Bra place. So, here are the cast. In this story, Brad and Allie are the same people. But Shiloh is replaced by a character named Chelsea. She is Allie's cousin/best girl friend and Brad's friend as well. This story has a mixture of Cory in the House and Camp Rock as well, if you can identify Newt and Mitchie.

Allie Livingston- Josie Loren

Chelsea Livingston- Masiela Lusha

Brad Liu- Justin Chon

Calvin Livingston- Peter Facinelli

Mitchie 'Torres' Livingston- Alyssa Milano

Newt Livingston- Aaron Carter

Carmela- Ashley Argota (reference: Kate Sanders)

Iris- Tiffany Thorton (reference: Claire)

Mrs. Mempin (Carmela's mom)- Vanessa Minnillo

Tyler Torres (Chelsea's uncle, Allie's godfather and Mitchie's cousin)- Mason Musso

Mason Livingston (Chelsea's brother and Allie's cousin)- Ryan Ochoa


	2. The Bra Story

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: After reading, don't forget to comment! The explanation of characters will be in the next chapter. I know, that should go first but what the heck! Who cares? Oh and I forgot someone else in the cast, Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Trang. **

It was a rainy day in the city of Washington DC. Allie and Chelsea, cousins, just got out of gym. The two of them were cousins and best friends. They were 6th graders in Abraham Lincoln Middle School. Chelsea sighed deeply, after putting on her other shoe. "I wonder why we always have to play dodge ball when its raining. Especially when we're in middle school!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Must be a law in the International Gym Teacher Society." Allie said, combing her gorgeous black hair once more. Chelsea looked over at Trang Nguyen, a nerdy Vietnamese girl. Who not only happens to be smart in chemistry and math, but is also an aggressive athlete.

"Trang Nguyen is super aggressive! She's like the Selena Perez of dodge ball. She was a Latin legend! While Trang is a middle school legend." Chelsea said. Allie then thought back to the time when Trang literally knocked her, Chelsea and the other girls during dodge ball earlier.

"Well, she didn't use to be that way. I mean, she used to be an math and science honors student. Honor students aren't supposed to be that aggressive." Allie pointed out.

"Its the bra. Its the freakin' bra!" Chelsea said, with envy in her tone. "Ever since she got one, she's become....become a woman! Even without a sweet 16 or a quince or whatever coming-of-age parties they have in Vietnam."

"This reminds me of two bitches we know." Allie said, glancing back at Carmela and Iris. Carmela and Iris were the two bitchiest and most obnoxious girls in the entire school. The girls who wanted to be popular were gathering around them and were complementing them on their hair, their clothes and their purses. Those girls as well, wear bras. "Iris and Carmela wear one and they become popular. Trang gets one and becomes like Mariah Carey." Allie sighed, and imagined how her life would be like if she could wear a bra already. Allie is now in fact growing a rather....well, lets just say 'developed' chest. And so was her cousin, Chelsea. After all, her and Chelsea were half-Mexican. And like her mom always told her, most Mexicans girls tend to mature earlier than American girls. The girls headed for their lockers.

"Its not like Trang needs one. I mean, she's Asian and we're Mexican. We needed one a year before she needed one. Plus you already have your period. So we should both have one." Chelsea pointed out.

"Then why don't we have one?" Allie asked, frustratingly.

"We _should_ have one." Chelsea said.

"You're right. We're nearly 12, it should be a rule." Allie said. Chelsea closed her locker door and faced her cousin.

"Ask your mom to give us a ride after school." Chelsea said.

"No way, ask yours!" Allie exclaimed.

"I can't. She's at one of her music gigs with dad." Chelsea said. Chelsea's dad is a musician, guitarist to be exact. While her mother is a singer in a local Mexican lounge. Even though Chelsea's father is Caucasian, he didn't mind being around Mexican people.

"Well if we'll ask mine she'll go with us. But I don't want to risk the humiliation." Allie said.

"So how about we tell her we're shopping for school supplies." Chelsea suggested.

"Chelsea, you know I suck at lying." Allie said.

"Then I'll lie for you." Chelsea said. After all, she's always been good at lying. "She can just drop us off. And when we're finished, we'll just call her up again."

"I guess that could work." Allie said, while walking off to their next class, which was boring old Math.


	3. The Introduction to the characters

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will be all about Allie's story and her explanation about her family.

**ALLIE'S POV**

Well, I should probably start from the beginning. My name is Alessandra Christina Livingston but people call me Allie. This maybe some useless information but I was born on December 21, 2009 in Washington DC. That's four days before Christmas! My parents were very young when they had me, they were 17, to be exact, nearly 18. I have no siblings, I'm half-Mexican and half-American, I grew up in the states but I can speak both Spanish and English. My mother is Mexican with only one-fourth American blood. And my father is pure American. Well, anyway, enough about me, its time to hear from the rest of my family.

Lets meet Chelsea. She's the girl I was talking about getting a bra with. Her real name is Chelsea Consuela Livingston-Torres. I know, she has such a long name! But its because she's half-Mexican like me. In fact, did you know her mom and my mom are really cousins? Yeah, and our dads are brothers. Anyway, Hispanics have this whole 'system' of giving their kids four names at birth. They give them two first names, which is retarded, if you ask me. And they have two last names, which is even more retarded! First there's the paternal surname (_apellido paterno_) and the maternal surname (_apellido materno_). Usually the paternal surname comes fist, which is the father's last name. Then comes the maternal surname, which is really the mother's maiden name. That's the traditional order, however, depending on the country you live in, the order of surnames can vary. Anyway, let me tell you a few more information about Chelsea. Not only is she my best friend, but she is also my cousin. I tell her all of my secrets that I can't tell Brad, for obvious reasons. And I love her so much. Although I slightly envy her because Chelsea has siblings and I don't. She has an older sister, Natty. An older brother, Jake. And a younger brother, Mason, who enjoys tormenting Chelsea and I. And what else should you know about her? Oh yeah, she's born on March 6, 2010 in Washington DC, her parents are Newt Livingston and Hayley Livingston. Uncle Newt is so cool! He used to have a band called DC3 when he was 16 but the band somehow broke up as time went on.

Then there's brad. Ah, Brad, he's the best friend of Chelsea and I. I know, I know, he's a boy. His real name is Bradley Liu. Brad is half-Chinese, half-American with a Chinese father and an American mother. He was born on October 29, 2009 in Tianjin, China. And he has a Chinese name too, and its....Liu Yi-Min, I think? Yeah, that's it. Anyway, Brad and I first met when I was 9 months old and he was 11 months at the time, at the park. But even though that's when we first met, but him and I were really friends since we were two. And ever since then, we've been bonding ever since. Lets just say we're one of those childhood best friends. Chelsea used to tease me and him when we were younger and say that he has a crush on me. But I don't believe her! I mean, why should I? I mean sure, he maybe nice, awesome, amazing, he may have the shiniest black hair, the hottest brown eyes, he maybe......whoa, what am I saying?!

Now there's my dad, Calvin Livingston, also known as 'the house of representative' of the family. My father is really into politics, a typical Livingston. He was only 17 years old when I was born. And I'm his only child, so far. Come on?! The guy is only 30 years old, he and mom can still have more.......wait, gross! The thought of my parents even being 'active' creeps me out! What else? Oh yeah, all that useless junk! He's born on August 20, 1991 in Washington DC. He has a younger brother, of course I'm talking about Uncle Newt, who by the way rocks! And then he has two younger sisters who happen to be twins. Aunt Anne and aunt Alice. Anyway, I don't know much about those two. But I do know that both of them are still 26 years old. And according to my dad, they're living wasted lives.

And then there's my mom, Mitchelle Aurora Torres-Livingston who was born on January 5, 1992 in Sacramento, California. My mom is totally cool! You don't hear a lot of 12 year olds say that about their mom. But mine is. My mother loves to sing, just like me. A lot of people say I look just like her, but I got my smile from my dad. When my mom was 17, she used to be in a movie and she used to be a pop star. But she quit that when she had me because she wanted to 'focus' more on me and her relationship with dad. And its a good thing, too because now they're married. My mom, like every other Hispanic, has two surnames. But when I was born, she decided to give me the American style of naming. A name, a middle name and a last name. My mom is currently a struggling musician, she's hoping she can make it in the music industry again like she did when she was still 17. My mother is Mexican, with only one-fourth American blood. Her father is half-American, half-Mexican like me. He had an American mother and a Mexican father. While my grandmother, is full Mexican. Well, I think that's all you need to know about my mom.

Ooooh, now its time to tell you about my favorite uncle, Newt Livingston! I'll start out with the useless information. He was born on July 4, 1993 in Washington DC. His real name is Newton Livingston III but he hates it when people call him Newton. He's my dad's brother. And he's married to my mom's cousin, Hayley. Him and Hayley actually have two kids together; Chelsea and Mason. Even though technically, my aunt Hayley has four kids. But Natty and Jake were from her previous husband. Yes, husband. Their father is Nate Gray. Yes, _the_ Nate Gray from connect three! But even though Natty and Jake are not biologically his, but he treats them like they're his. What else do I have to say about him? Oh yeah, he used to have a band when he was 16. They called themselves DC3. The lead singer's name was Meena Paroom. She's Bahavian and according to uncle Newt, she passed away. He doesn't really like to talk about it. And then there's 'Uncle Cory' yeah, that's right, he's my uncle. Why? He married Uncle Newt's sister, Alice. They have twin boys and they live in San Francisco.

Okay, then there's Carmela Mempin. Ooooh, I hate that Filipino bitch! Which is ironic, considering her, Chelsea, Brad and I used to be inseparable best friends. Oh at least that's what I thought. But then what happened was, when she was 10, she was the first one in our class to get a bra and I'm not even kidding! I mean, who develops a big head over a stupid bra? And then, she teamed up with Iris and those two went against Chelsea and I. Hmmm, since Carmela and I used to be best friends, I'll tell you all those useless junk you probably want to hear. Carmela Charmaine Santos-Mempin was born on April 12, 2009 in Manila, Philippines. Yup, she's born to both Filipino parents. But she grew up in the states since her parents moved back here when she was only 6 months old. She can't speak her parent's language, at all! So those times Chelsea and I would go to her house, I would hear her parents talk and talk in Tagalog and have absolutely no idea what they're saying! I would ask Carmela what they're saying and she'd say the same thing "I have no clue!" every time! But for some weird reason, there's a lot of words in their language that are the same as in Spanish. Like the numbers, the months of the year, the days of the week, and some 'selected' words are the same. Here's one more piece of useless info, our moms used to be friends when they were 17 as well. But them, unlike Carmela and I, kept their friendship. Her mom and my mom went to the same school together, she went back to Manila, got married and had Carmela over there and came back here.

Whose next? Oh yeah, Iris! I don't have much to say about her except that's she's a stuck-up dumb blonde and she's not really a friend of Carmela but more like a 'Carmella-ette' if that's what you call it. And the only reason why she's friends with Carmela is because she was the second one in class to get a bra, so her and Carmela teamed up and decided to look down on the class, especially Chelsea and I. Those bitches!

Then there's Mrs. Mempin, Carmela's mom. According to my mom, her name is Kylee but her real name is Kyla Leanne Santos- Mempin. I don't know much about this woman except she's a lot nicer than her daughter and that her husband was a math Geek in high school.

Then there's my godfather, Tyler. Chelsea and I awkwardly ran into him in the undergarment department in the mall. As it turns out, he's buying a present for his wife. I mean seriously, who buys g-strings for their wife? Tyler isn't his real name. His complete name is Enrique Travis Torres-Gomez. I don't know how his name became to be Tyler, but according to my mom, she one day accidentally called him Tyler when they were little and since then, people called him that. He's my godfather and Chelsea's uncle. Why? Well, Tyler is actually aunt Hayley's twin brother. Hayley is older than him by a minute and three seconds. And well....I don't really know much about Tyler since him and I aren't that close.

Last but not least. Mason Marcus Livingston-Torres. He's born on November 11, 2012 in Los Angeles, California. He was born there, accidentally. He is Uncle Newt and Aunt Hayley's youngest son. It's really funny because according to uncle Newt, Mason was conceived in one of Marcus Santilla's concerts in Mexico. He is a Latin Pop, Tejano singer at the time and Uncle Newt used to be his guitarist while aunt Hayley was his back-up dancer. And then a few months later, Marcus fired Newt because his wife got pregnant. Then 9 months later, uncle Newt became the guitarist for Metro station. They had a concert in Los Angeles at the time an bam! Mason was accidentally born there. And now you know where Mason got his name from. He was born in a Metro station show and Mason comforted aunt Hayley during her labor because uncle Newt gets queasy when he watches childbirth. And Marcus because....well, he was conceived during the night of one of Marcus' shows. And until this day, Mason boasts to us that he's named after two famous people.


	4. The Awkward Mom talk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Sorry for that super long previous chapter.**

Meanwhile, back at Allie's house, Chelsea and Allie entered the living room. And were greeted by a friendly and in-the-good-mood Mrs. Livingston, also known as Allie's mom, Mitchie. "Allie, is that you?" Mitchie called out, while ironing the clothes. Hearing the voice of her mom, Allie started to panic.

"Chelse, what do I say?" Allie asked. Chelsea just sighed.

"Yes, _t_í_a_**, **its us!" Chelsea called out for her cousin. She then turned to Allie. "Remember, don't tell your mom about the bra thing. We're going to the mall for school supplies. _Repitas, _school supplies! _'Materiales escolares'_" Chelsea said.

"School supplies...._materiales escolares_....okay, got it!" Allie whispered, grinning at Chelsea. Chelsea and Allie slowly approached Mitchie.

"Hey _tía_!" Chelsea greeted, then she nudged Allie.

"Um....hi mom?" Allie stated, rather questioningly. Mitchie was completely oblivious to the fact that her daughter is nervous.

"_¡Hola muchachas!_" Mitchie greeted. "How was your day?"

"Fine!" Mitchie and Chelsea answered, together.

"So....._¿Qué tal?_" Mitchie asked, randomly. Which meant 'How's it going' in Spanish.

"_¡Bien!_" Chelsea and Allie answered together, again. Then Mitchie spoke up.

"Listen, Allie, I have to do another load of laundry. And I think you might want me to wash _Señor Oso_ in there because he's looking rather filthy." Mitchie said, holding up the dirty looking bear. That was Spanish for 'Mr. Bear' which was a stuffed animal that Allie had ever since she was 2 months old. He was very sentimental to her because her Grandma Torres gave that to her. Mitchie thought Allie wasn't paying attention to her. "Allie, did you hear me?"

"Uh....yeah, duh! Of course I hear you. And I don't care what you do to him. Stuffed animals are for little kids. Give him to Mason!" Allie said.

"But you had _Señor Oso _since you were 2 months old. He's like your, favorite toy. He's been with you when you had your first tooth, he was with there when you took your first steps, he was with you when you were first potty-trained, he was with you when you first went to Kindergarten with Brad, he was there with you when you first sang in front of our family and lets not forget, he was with you when you had your first period." Mitchie reminded her daughter. "Anyway the point it, he is your favorite toy."

"_Was_ my favorite toy. I don't need toys anymore, mom. I am an adult, now." Allie corrected her, facing Chelsea. "We are adults now." Allie said, pointing at herself and then at her cousin. Then Chelsea spoke up.

"So _tía, _can we have a ride to the mall?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure, okay. What do you need?" Mitchie asked.

"School supplies." Chelsea answered.

"School supplies, I see. For what, exactly?" Mitchie asked. Allie, being extremely nervous and not knowing how to lie, just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh......school supplies." Allie replied, nervously. So Chelsea covered for her.

"Oh, its for our project." Chelsea lied.

"Okay...."Mitchie said, suspiciously. The phone suddenly rang. "Wait a minute." Mitchie said, going over to answer the phone. While Mitchie was talking to her mom on the other line, Chelsea turned to her cousin.

"What were you doing?!?!" Chelsea exclaimed, silently. So only Allie could hear.

"Sorry, I panicked!" Allie said.

"Come on, lets go to your room and watch _Te Quiero mi muchacha bonita_ before you accidentally tell her!" Chelsea said. '_Te Quiero mi muchacha bonita_' is a Spanish soap opera that Chelsea, Allie and sometimes even Mitchie loved to watch.


	5. Even more awkward encounter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So far, I had fun writing this. If I have any more ideas, I'll write more of this. I said IF, okay? And uh.....don't forget to review!**

Meanwhile, Mason approaches his uncle Calvin. He wanted to join this contest about meeting Aerosmith, his favorite band. But this involved a lot of risks. "Yo Uncle Calvin, check this out! Aerosmith wants to pick a lucky fan to go with them to Los Angeles and show them around. And afterward, they want to play their upcoming song 'The Untitled Cool Song'" Mason read and grinned. "What a cool title!" Mason exclaimed, even though that wasn't the official, actual title of the song.

"Mason, dude, aren't you a little young for this?" Calvin asked his nephew.

"It says right here, for kids ages 9 or older." Mason said, pointing at one part of the magazine. Mason started pretending to be a rock star, dancing randomly around the kitchen. Calvin sighed, grabbed the magazine and showed it to this wife.

"Hey Mitch, what do you think about this?" Calvin asked.

Mitchie started to read the magazine. "Your contest entry for Meet and Greet Aerosmith can be a self-written song with a music video, an essay or even a fan-made shirt expressing how much of a fan of Aerosmith you are." Mitchie read, looking at her husband. "I think its an awful idea! I don't want our nephew to be too much exposed to the media at a young age."

Calvin just patted his wife on the shoulder. "Listen, listen, Mitch, we don't have to worry about a thing. We don't have to worry about telling him no. I mean, we're not his parents after all. Newt and Hayley will tell him no. Meanwhile, I get the credit for being a cool uncle while you'll get the credit for being a cool aunt." Calvin told Mitchie. She grinned deeply, obviously liking the idea.

"I think its a cool idea, Mason!" Mitchie lied, convincingly. Mason pretended to be a rock star a little too much, because he became a little dizzy.

"Wooooooh! That was fun!" Mason exclaimed.

Calvin walked over to his nephew and rubbed his head. "Mason, buddy, are you okay?" Calvin asked. "Mason, listen, I think we're going to write the best essay in the history of essay these people have ever seen."

Mason looked at his uncle, unconvincingly. He did not like writing boring essays. "Essay?" Mason asked, unwillingly. "You see, uncle Calvin, writing stuff other than songs aren't really what I do."

"No worries, buddy. You're sitting with the guy who won an autograph from Ben Stiller in 2008 for his brilliant essay about The modern teen music industry 'Its more than Bubble gum pop, its rock and roll!" Calvin said the title of his essay, rather dramatically.

Mason just rolled his eyes as his uncle told the story. "Great uncle Calvin, that's......inspiring." Mason lied. The doorbell suddenly rang seconds later.

"I'll get it!" Allie called out, coming downstairs. She opened the door and it revealed her best guy friend, Brad. Allie gasped in shock. She hadn't planned on Brad coming with her and Chelsea to their first bra shopping trip.

"Hey Allie!" Brad greeted, happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...y-y-you c-c-c-can't be here!" Allie said, stammering.

"Well to bad, I'm here. Your mom said we were going to the mall......" Brad said, just shrugging his arms, indicating he didn't know how to finish his sentence. He entered the kitchen where Mitchie, Calvin and Mason were at. While Allie secretly panicked. "Hi Mrs. Livingston!" Brad greeted.

"Hey Brad." Mitchie simply greeted. Chelsea came downstairs to the kitchen as well.

"Hey _tía, _I called my mom. She's okay with the whole mall thing." Chelsea said, turning her head and noticing Brad. Yikes! That was one thing they did not plan on. "What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked him.

"I invited him." Mitchie told Chelsea.

"When?" Allie and Chelsea asked, together.

"When I just called earlier." Brad answered.

"I figured if you girls need school supplies for a project, so does Brad." Mitchie reasoned out.

"Oh, oh no! B-B-Brad....doesn't need any school supplies." Allie said, shaking her head. By 'school supplies' they actually meant a bra.

"What school project?" Brad asked, suspiciously.

"You're not in that class." Chelsea lied.

"But I'm in all your classes, except for your girls swimming class. Which is an all-girls class." Brad said.

"W-w-well...t-th-that-that's it! Its a v-very special, secret swimming project." Allie lied. "That only Chelsea and I need to go shopping for." Allie lied, hugging Chelsea with one hand, both girls smiling at everybody nervously. While Brad, Mitchie, Calvin and Mason glared at the two girls rather suspiciously. Something was up.

"What's the project, Allie?" Mitchie asked.

"Its um...."Chelsea was about to make a lie and cover up for it. But was interrupted by her aunt.

"Chelsea, hush! I asked Allie." Mitchie said. Allie started to sweat like a pig. She did that when she was under tons of pressure and when she panicked.

"Oh......oh dear." Allie said, saying 'oh dear' in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you need at the mall, Allie?" Mitchie asked her daughter. "Allie, tell....me...the...truth!" Mitchie said, slowly and dramatically.

"I want a bra! Alright?!" Allie exclaimed. "A bra! An undergarment that girls wear! A bra, we want a bra. I want a bra!" Allie exclaimed, now cracking like an egg. Brad's eyes suddenly grew wide when Allie said she and Chelsea wanted a bra. When Allie finally finished her 'speech' the room grew silent, awkwardly silent. Mason, Calvin and Brad's eyes just grew really wide and they were just blushing. While Mitchie, being a mother and an aunt, felt happy to see that her niece and her daughter finally admit to wanting a bra.

"Eeew, that's just weird!" Mason remarked. Mitchie walked up to Allie and embarrassingly hugged her.

"A bra? Mitchie, isn't she a little young for that?" Calvin asked Mitchie.

"Of course not. And I should have thought about of this weeks ago. What was I thinking? I'd be delighted to take you girls bra shopping!" Mitchie exclaimed, happily and embarrassingly. "Just let me get my purse!" Brad slowly approached Mitchie.

"Mrs. Livingston, suddenly, I don't want to go with you to the mall, anymore." Brad said, obviously freaked out by the thought of bras.

"That's okay, you don't have to come along." Mitchie said, happily skipping to the living room and getting her purse there. Chelsea and Allie just awkwardly walked out of the kitchen. When the girls were gone, Calvin stood up.

"Well, how about talking about.....Lebron James, huh, guys?" Calvin asked them.

"Okay, I don't care. Just as long as we don't have to talk about bras!" Mason said, shuddering.

"I...I have to go home and do something." Brad lied. "Bye!" Brad said, slowly walking out.

"Wait, Brad, maybe you can stay around and help Mason meet Aerosmith." Calvin said.

"Yeah, if I'm lucky, I can see them in person!" Mason exclaimed, excitedly.

"I can go home and get my camera." Brad said.

"That's a cool idea!" Mason exclaimed, happily.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes." Brad said, since his house is only a walking distance from Allie's house. When Brad was gone, Calvin turned to his nephew.

"Mason, I thought I was gonna write an essay." Calvin said. Mason just sighed.

"Uncle Calvin, lets call that....plan B." Mason said.


	6. The Undergarment Area

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Sorry for not writing a chapter yesterday....got kinda tired.**

Meanwhile; Mitchie, Allie and Chelsea were in the undergarment department of the mall. The three ladies were ready for bra shopping. Well, Mitchie was, at least. But Allie and Chelsea were extremely embarrassed. When Mitchie went to a wrack, checking out the different bras, Chelsea whispered to her cousin's ear. "You just had to tell her, did you?" Chelsea asked, slightly mad, but not very.

"I got us here, did I?" Allie asked.

"Yeah....but we're with your mom." Chelsea said. A rather friendly looking saleswoman approached the two girls.

"Can I help you two with something?" The saleswoman asked. Mitchie answered and appeared what seemed like out of nowhere.

"Hi, we are shopping for their first bras." Mitchie told the saleswoman. "This is super cool! Um, where do you keep all the preteen bras?" Mitchie asked the saleswoman. Chelsea and Allie were completely humiliated when Mitchie asked the saleswoman that question.

"Over there, by the baby pajamas." The saleswoman instructed, helpfully.

"Okay, great. Come on, girls!" Mitchie said, excitedly. Then walked them to the nearest preteen bra wrack where they had a wide selection of cute training bras. Allie couldn't stand it, she knew she had to say something.

"Mom, could you maybe....oooh, I don't know, bring this down just a little?" Allie asked.

"Bring what down?" Mitchie asked, obliviously.

"Nothing." Allie said, giving up. Mitchie went to the other preteen bra wrack to look for some more choices. Chelsea whispered in Allie's ear.

"Can we go, please? And ditch her?" Chelsea begged her cousin.

"No, but we can pretend like we're lost." Allie said, walking away with her cousin when suddenly, they ran into somebody. And not just anybody, Chelsea's uncle Tyler and Allie's godfather. What the in the world is a man doing in the ladies undergarment department in the mall?

"Hi Allie, Hi Chelsea!" Tyler greeted, happily.

"Hey _tío_!" Chelsea greeted, rather nervously. It was rather awkward running into your uncle at the mall, especially a ladies area in the mall.

"Uh, I'm just buying an anniversary present for my wife." Tyler said, holding up the g-string underwear, winking. Chelsea just nodded, awkwardly while Allie remained quiet. Mitchie came back again, to the girl's dismay.

"Hey girls, I found some cute things for you to try on." Mitchie said, holding up a handful of bras. When Mitchie saw Tyler, she smiled. "Hey Tyler! How are you?" She greeted.

Tyler saw the bras in Mitchie hands and nodded awkwardly as well. "I'm good. Yeah." Tyler said.

"Well its nice to see you, cous!" Mitchie told Tyler and handing the bras to the girls. "Why don't you two take these to the dressing room and try them on?" Allie and Chelsea awkwardly and slowly grabbed the bras and embarrassingly walked to the fitting room.


	7. Tejano Mason

**AUHOR'S NOTE****: I'm enjoying writing this so far.**

Calvin was sitting in the living room coming up with new ideas for Mason's contest entry. Suddenly, Brad approached him. "Where's Mason?" Brad asked.

"Upstairs getting ready." Calvin answered. "I've got some interview questions for you." Calvin said, handing the paper to Brad.

"What's your name? What's your favorite color? How old are you?" Brad read out loud, obviously unsatisfied with the questions.

"The last one is my most favorite." Calvin said, grinning and oblivious to Brad's unsatisfactory remark.

"These are really good questions, Mr. Livingston." Brad lied. "But you know, there are some other ways we can do this and that's...."Brad was cut off by Mason, who suddenly entered the room.

"I'm a rock star!" Mason exclaimed, totally interrupting Brad.

"You look awesome, Mason!" Brad exclaimed. Then turning to Calvin. "So I was thinking we make a music video of Mason singing an original _Tejano_ song he wrote and shooting the video right outside in our mini-Texas territory."

What Brad just said made Calvin somewhat confused. "We don't have a mini-Texas territory." Calvin said. "And what about my questions?"

"Questions aren't really..."Brad was cut off by Mason, who stated his harshly-honest opinion.

"They're boring!" Mason exclaimed.

"Boring?" Calvin asked, obviously hurt.

"Mr. Livingston, if Mason wants to win this thing, we have to make something big! Something awesome! Something cultural! Something that will make his singing skills look professional!" Brad said.

"Okay Brad, what would you suggest?" Calvin asked, really sounding hurt.

"I think we need to shoot a Ricky-Martin like music video." Brad said. Mason grinned, approaching Brad and patting him on his shoulder.

"You are way too cool to be Chelsea's friend." Mason told him.


	8. We're not kids!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Its Saturday...I feel awful. **

Meanwhile, back in the fitting rooms at the mall, Chelsea and Allie were pretending to try on bras. They were discussing about what they should do with Mitchie, Chelsea's aunt and Allie's mom. "Okay, so getting lost didn't work. What are we supposed to do?" Allie asked Chelsea.

"Well, we're supposed to be adults, right?" Chelsea asked Allie.

"And?" Allie asked, not quite getting what Chelsea meant.

"And....why don't you tell her we want to shop alone?" Chelsea suggested.

"If you're so adult, why don't you tell her?" Allie snapped.

"Are you insane, she's your mom, you tell her!" Chelsea snapped back.

"I'm not telling her!" Allie snapped. When Allie said that, Mitchie came back with more bras and opened Allie's changing door.

"Tell me what?" Mitchie asked, curiously.

"Mom, why did you do that? I could have been changing!" Allie exclaimed, frustratingly.

"Oh _mi hijita_, its just us girls in here." Mitchie said.

"No, no ma, its not!" Allie exclaimed.

"Well here, I brought you girls some more stuff to try on." Mitchie said, handing a handful of training bras to Allie. But Allie refused to take them.

"We can find things on our own!" Allie said, slowly loosing it.

"Okay, I'm a mother. I'm just doing my job and trying to help." Mitchie said.

"But we don't need your help!" Allie nearly yelled, officially loosing it.

"Okay, well what do you need?" Mitchie asked her daughter.

"We need you to leave us alone, okay? You're always blabbing that _boca grande_ of yours about how much mini-adults we are, and when we try to act like we're adults, you treat us like we're little kids! We're not kids okay, we're just not!" Allie exclaimed. After Allie's whole anger speech, Mitchie just sighed. '_Boca grande_' meant 'big mouth' in Spanish.

"Okay," Mitchie said, slowly. "Here's $50." Mitchie said, handing a fifty dollar bill to Allie. "I'm going to be at Burger King, you come find me when you're all done, alright?" Mitchie said, calmly. She was surprisingly calm about this, even after what her daughter just did to her. Mitchie slowly walked away. When Mitchie was completely out of sight, Chelsea started speaking.

"Cous, that wasn't exactly the 'adult' conversation I pictured between you and your mom." Chelsea said.

"Well, I know. But I had to do it, Chelse, she was humiliating us." Allie pointed out.

"On the plus side, we're alone in the mall with your mom's cash." Chelsea said, looking at the fifty dollar bill in Allie's hands.

"I know I've just accomplished something that I wanted. But how come I feel terrible?" Allie wondered, obviously guilty.


	9. WTF!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Oh my goodness, its Sunday again which means.....school tomorrow.** **Sorry, I know this chapter is a little short.**

Chelsea and Allie quickly approach the undergarment department of the mall where they were with Mitchie earlier. They started searching for the kind of bra they wanted. "This is so much easier without my mom bugging us." Allie said.

"I know, huh?" Chelsea said. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Chelsea asked her cousin.

"I don't know, I thought you knew." Allie said.

"I thought I did, too. Until I saw all these letters and all these numbers. 30's, 32's, 34's....A's,B's, C's!" Chelsea exclaimed, suddenly overwhelmed by the bra sizes. "How does the whole bra size thing work, anyway?!"

"Well, Carmela has a bra, right? So how hard is it?" Allie asked.


End file.
